


Forgetting the Sun

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses at Sunset</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting the Sun

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/) and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

  
**Forgetting the Sun**   


  
Adam sat on his deck drinking soda and Jack, listening to his windchimes. It was sunset, his favorite time of day. The sky was a heady mix of purples, pinks, reds, and blues. Looked like some psychedelic fairy had painted the sky to his specifications. He took a sip of the drink and grimaced. Not his favorite, it was Tommy’s drink but he was too comfortable to get up and make himself a martini. The Jack gave him a nice buzz and that was all he wanted so he’d deal.

A small smile graced his face as he thought back over the last few months. The tour had been sick. Sold out throughout the US, Europe, and Asia. People were already starting to ask him when he was going to start working on the next album. What they didn’t know was that he had already started. He and Monte and Tommy had been working out some melodies and rhythms when they’d had some spare time on the tour. He’d have to get together with some of his more literary friends and start cranking out some lyrics, but he had a few in mind.

It had been hard saying goodbye to everyone at the end of the tour. No one quit or anything, it was just that their little world was splitting up and they were all going their separate ways for a while. Monte was spending time with Lisa and the kids and working on some solo stuff. LP was working on his stuff and he and Joan had finally set a date. All the dancers had found work too, but promised to come back if he asked them. Cam was back with her musical partner and they were working on some new stuff as well.

Adam took another drink, setting the glass down on the table beside his chair when he finished. He closed his eyes, the soft wind ruffled his hair. He shifted his legs a bit further apart, giving himself a little more room. He leaned his head back, resting it on the chair. He huffed out a sigh and couldn’t help the moan that slipped out with it.

“Tommy,” he whispered.

The blond in his lap shifted, nuzzling into his neck, kissing him softly. Adam’s arms tightened around him as Tommy whispered back, “Adam.”

He kissed the top of Tommy’s head. “Stay with me? Please?”

“Always.”

He smiled then and reached out to tip Tommy’s face up. Tommy’s eyes found him, liquid and dark with need and desire. He watched as Tommy’s pink tongue darted out and just barely moistened his lips. That was all the invitation he needed to lean forward and claim those lips as his own. He licked inside Tommy’s mouth, tasting a mixture of Jack, Coke, chocolate and Tommy.

“Mmmm,” he murmured against Tommy’s lips. “You always taste so good.”

Tommy laughed, low and throaty, curling his hand around the back of Adam’s neck and twining his fingers in the hair he found there. Adam broke off the kiss and Tommy frowned at him. Adam just laughed and nodded his head toward the sky.

“The sun’s setting. You said you wanted to watch it.”

Tommy twisted in his lap a bit so he could see the sun and they sat there and watched in silence as it slowly dipped below the horizon. When it did, Tommy turned back to Adam. “Show’s over.”

Adam looked at him hungrily, letting a growl slip out. “I’d say the show’s just about to begin.”

He wrapped a hand around the back of Tommy’s neck, pulling him back down for a possessive kiss. Tommy returned the kiss and let Adam keep the lead until they were both panting. Adam drew back and pressed their foreheads together. “That’s the best thing about the tour being over.”

“What, sunsets?”

“Nope. You in my lap, kissing you whenever I want.” Adam paused for a moment, his eyes twinkling. “And sunsets.”

Tommy tilted his head back in laughter only to have it cut short when Adam leaned forward and started sucking up a mark on his neck. “Oh God, Adam,” he breathed out. “Sunset’s over, let’s go inside.”

Tommy clung to Adam’s neck and locked his legs around Adam’s waist as he pushed them up and out of the chair. He carried them inside and back to his bedroom where he dumped Tommy on the bed and proceeded to strip off his own shirt.

Tommy scrambled out of his clothes and scooted back onto the bed. Within moments Adam was back on top of him, kissing him and making his head spin. He pulled back and brushed the blond fringe off Tommy’s forehead, his eyes going serious for a brief moment. “Thanks for watching the sunset with me, baby,” he whispered, huskily.

Tommy’s face pinked up and he smiled. “Anytime, Adam. Anytime.”

Adam’s face broke out into one of those brighter-than-the-sun smiles he had and then he closed his eyes, dipped his head and started kissing Tommy again, making him forget the tour, the album, even the sunset - everything but Adam.

  


The End


End file.
